Mila's Songs Against Yugi
by Seto's Other Sister
Summary: to go along with Seto's SisterIami's Songs Against Yugi, comes mine! These are popular songs altered to make fun of Yugi! Yup, it's back!
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams. It's owned by Green Day. Nor do I own Yugioh. It's owned by Kasuki Takahashi. (sp)**

I walk a lonely road  
Surprised my eyeballs haven't burned out yet,  
Yugi's face all over,

I must run away now shut your eyes

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Burned-Out Eyes  
where the city screams

In fear of a shorty with pointy hair

I close my eyes  
I close my eyes

I close my eyes  
I close my…

My shadow doesn't even walk beside me  
My eyes are getting hot I'm gonna die  
Always I wish Yugi would go away  
'Til then I'll close my eyes!

AHH! RUN! AHH! RUN AWAY! AHH! AHH! RUN…

I'm walking down the line  
Now Yugi is oh so close behind  
I'm trying hard to run

no he wants to talk to me

Read between the lines  
he's f-ed up and nothing is alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive I'd be surprised

I close my eyes

I close my eyes

I close my eyes  
I close my…

My shadow doesn't even walk beside me  
my eyes are getting hot I'm gonna die  
Always I wish Yugi would go away

'Til then I'll close my eyes!

AHH! RUN! AHH! RUN AWAY! AHH! AHH! RUN…

I close my eyes  
I close my…

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Burned-Out Eyes  
where the city screams

In fear of a kid with pointy hair…

My shadow doesn't even walk beside me

My eyes are getting hot I'm gonna die  
Always I wish Yugi would go away

'Til then I'll CLOSE MY EYES


	2. Bring Me To Life

**I don't own Bring Me To Life. It's owned by Evanescence. **

how can you look at Yugi and not die  
leading you into the his grandpa's shop  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and eliminate Yugi

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from his face  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the horror of Tea's speeches!

now that I know what I'm without  
Yugi's face  
I'm so happy I'm really proud!  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from his face  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the horror of Tea's speeches!

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside with his face, with the heart of the cards, please get him away from me before I DIE!

all this time I can't believe I his face  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let him kill me  
he must die!  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from his face  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the horror of Tea's speeches

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**Review!**

_**Cutekitty**_


	3. Letterbomb

**I don't own Letterbomb. It's owned by Green Day.**

Nobody likes you...  
Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
Having fun...

Where has that b.a.s.t.a.r.d gone?  
Oh look, he's over there  
In his stupid office  
Collecting unemployment checks  
Thinking he's so cool and tough

Where has the riot gone  
As the city's people die  
Looking at his ugly face

I hope he dies soon.

So people don't die from his ugly face anymore

The town bishop is an extortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when he is near  
You better run for your f-ing life

It's not over 'till he's underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
It's cities people dieing  
For his ugly face is near  
I didn't know that looks can ACTUALLY kill!

There's nothing left to analyze

Where will his little brother go after he's gone

He's probably gonna party

And not look back

He's not the Jesus of Suburbia  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
His step father's rage but no one gives  
Made him the idiot in Japan

It's not over 'till he's underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
It's cities dieing  
For his ugly face is near

I didn't know that looks can ACTUALLY kill!

He said I can take this place  
I'm leaving it behind

Well his brother said you're so ugly

I'm leaving you tonight

His name is Seto Kaiba

**Review**


	4. Mockingbird

**I don't own Mockingbird. It's owned by Eminem.**

**In Seto's POV**

**ENJOY**

Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what I always tell you?  
He's a stupid midget!  
Shut your eyes from Yugi's face  
What you crying about?  
Oh yeah, Yugi

Mokuba I know you miss your mom

and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to

give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile,

even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, of Yugi's face  
I'm trying to kill him off  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Seto's here no more nightmares of his face

We gon' pull together through it, we gon' kill him  
Rebeccah, grandpa's crazy ain't he

Yeah just like that girl in the high school of Mila and Iami's school district  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Yugi' face  
Lookin' ugly in a trance  
I know it's confusing you  
I am always on the news you are always seeing his face  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his I that he had to see  
I don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we didn't know him  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

_Chorus_  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little people, I told ya  
Yugi is going to die really soon  
I know that I'm not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise Yugi will be in hell

It's funny…  
I remember back one year when he didn't know Yugi  
I wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said Merry Christmas  
And you smiled and looked happy

I'll never forget that Christmas it was the last Christmas  
We had before we met the midget  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for his grandpa  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block so I took over a random company  
Then I turned cold, and Yugi took over your mind  
I had a thousand dollar, till Yugi broke in and stole it  
And I know I was so mad that I killed his grandpa

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart for him  
His friends got annoying his girlfriend started cheating  
And I don't know how he could possibly get a girlfriend at all  
And Joey got really annoying and retarded  
And that's when we went to Domino hoping to get away  
but he just followed us and made your life a hell  
But I had to work and Tea is a byotch  
Then you started seeing me on the TV and Yugi didn't like it  
And he tried to murder me but the cops caught him  
I was really rich, your girlfriend learned kung-fu  
And we were so happy because she beat up Yugi  
I'm just happy I was there and got to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
And joy! I did

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you have grown  
I am a great father figure  
I hope Yugi stays dead  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, Yugi will be gone forever

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little people, I told ya  
Yugi is going to die really soon  
I know that I'm not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise Yugi will be in hell

And if you ask me too  
I'm gonna from the gang  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a house for you  
I'mma buy stuff for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that anyone from that snob squad comes back from the dead

I'mma break that person's neck  
I'd go back to the realtor who sold it two us  
And make him eat every carat of a random diamond ring

**Review**

_**Cutekitty**_


	5. My Immortal

**I don't own My Immortal. It's owned by Evanescence. **

I'm so tired of him being here  
Suppressed by his face and hair  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much memories of his face

When you cried I'd shoo Kaiba away  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of his friends  
And I punched him through all of these years  
But I still have  
Memories of him

He used to scare me to death  
By his horrid face  
Now I'm bound by the life he left behind  
his face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
his voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much memories of his face

When you cried I'd shoo Kaiba away  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of his friends  
And I punched him through all of these years  
But I still have  
Memories of him

I've tried so hard to tell myself that he's gone  
But though he's gone  
I've been happy all along!

When you cried I'd shoo Kaiba away  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of his friends  
And I punched him through all of these years  
But I still have  
Memories of him

**Review!**

_**Cutekitty**_


	6. St Jimmy

**I don't own St. Jimmy. It's owned by Green Day,**

Yugi comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!

My name is Yugi and you better not wear it out  
Suicide commando that your momma talked about  
King of the Gammes or so I say  
And I'm here to kill you with my ugly looks

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an ugly face and a taste for heart of the cards

Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope  
I am the son of a btch and Edgar Allen Poe  
Raised in the care of a retarded grandpa  
The product of poop and fear that we've been victimized

I'm the patron saint of the denial  
With an ugly face and a taste for heart of the cards

WILL YOU BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS?

I'll give you something to cry about.

YUGI'S FACE

My name is Yugi I'm a son of a gun  
I'm the one that's from the way outside  
I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun  
in the cult of the life of crime.

I really hate to say it but I told you so  
So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old man  
Welcome to the arena and give me some blood  
And the KaibaCorp President at the lost and found

It's comedy and tragedy  
It's Yugi  
And that's my nameeeeeee...everyone run away

**Review!**

_**Cutekitty**_


End file.
